Embarazado por accidente
by Natsukikocchi
Summary: El embarazo. Ese proceso del que nadie sabe pero todos temen. Antojos, cansancio extremo y lo peor: un bebé en camino que cuidar. ¡Bienvenido a las clases de educación sexual! AU. GonxKillua / LeorioxKurapika / HisokaxIllumi
1. Clase 1

**N/A: Hola ( ´ ▽ ` )ﾉ Hoy es el cumpleaños de nuestro bebé Killua ( ˘ ³˘) 9puohsj9of9PUHOADJ9SPOFJD He querido celebrarlo subiendo algo al menos, así que aquí está, este fic que tenía planeado subir a fines de julio pero que por la circunstancias he adelantado jejeje**

Pairings: **GonxKillua** / LeorioxKurapika... Quizás HisokaxIllumi ¿qué opinan?

Nos leemos abajo!

* * *

><p><strong>Clase 1: Educación sexual<strong>

* * *

><p>Los rayos del sol comenzaron a molestarle cerca de las siete de la mañana, media hora más tarde de lo que debía haberse levantado. Killua no acostumbraba a quedarse dormido, nunca, pero esta vez la situación se le había escapado de las manos. Abrió los ojos abruptamente, recordando con algo de temor la pesadilla horrorosa que había tenido anoche...<p>

Sintió una pesadez en su espalda, y tocó su abdomen para asegurarse de que no estaba delirando. En efecto, no lo hacía. Allí estaba la redondez.

Gritó con todas sus fuerzas.

* * *

><p>Todo había comenzado ayer por la mañana, en su cuarto día de clases. Killua se había despertado a la hora usual, a tiempo para comer un desayuno ligero y tomar el bus de las siete.<p>

Se iba todas las mañanas junto a su mejor amigo, aunque Gon se subía unas ocho paradas más abajo que él. Killua vivía en una mansión que quedaba a unos cuarenta minutos del colegio, en cambio Gon, vivía a solo veinte. No tenía necesidad de hacerlo, puesto que a su familia no le faltaba dinero ni sirvientes, pero era bastante agradable para él en realidad poder pasar esos minutos pacíficos junto a su mejor amigo.

Se habían conocido el primer año de primaria, cuando Killua todavía estaba reticente a hacer más contacto humano del necesario. Sus notas eran excelentes, y sus conocimientos demasiado avanzados para ser un niño de primaria. Por eso, nadie podía reclamarle el no prestar atención en clases, ganándose la envidia de los demás al verse situado por sobre los otros sin el más mínimo esfuerzo.

Una vez, mientras estaba comiendo un sandiwch en el recreo, unos niños le habían tirado una pelota que impactó de lleno en su cara y lo dejó lleno de barro. Furioso, aún cuando los niños le habían pedido disculpas repetidamente, había lanzado la pelota con una fuerza increíble hacia afuera de la escuela, siendo imposible recuperarla. Los niños habían mirado como bobos cómo la pelota recorría el cielo y luego se perdía detrás de la pared del patio.

Killua ya se estaba yendo cuando sintió que uno de los niños lo tomaba por el brazo y trataba de tironearlo.

Iba a darse vuelta para pegarle la paliza de sus vidas a esos idiotas, pero Gon había interrumpido la "pelea" justo antes de que se transformara en algo peor para los otros niños. Con su sonrisa había pedido en su lugar disculpas que no debió, pero la verdad es que le había evitado más de un problema. Le preguntó su nombre, presentándose él mismo luego de escucharlo.

- Soy Gon Freacss, encantado de conocerte.

Le dio la mano, más por pena que por cortesía, o al menos eso fue lo que quiso creer.

-¿Por qué hiciste eso?

- ¿Hacer qué?

- Ya sabes... Defenderme, ayudarme, lo que sea.

- Porque no quería que ninguno quedará lastimado. Además -sonrió, esta vez mirándolo- me pareciste lindo, como un gato

Killua volteó su cara, sorprendido por la sinceridad y estupidez de aquel niño.

- ¡Ba-Baaaka! ¿Cómo puedes decir cosas tan vergonzosas cómo esas a un extraño?

El niño, en vez de responderle, simplemente le había sonreído y le había tomado de la mano para ayudarlo a limpiarse la ropa.

Ese encuentro, tan estúpido como había sido, habría de cambiar sus vidas para siempre: coincidencias, quizás incluso el destino.

Fuese lo que fuere, desde ese día Gon lo había seguido ha todas partes, aunque que con los años se había vuelto natural para ellos estar juntos. Con su sonrisa amable había logrado ganarse su amistad, y con el paso del tiempo quizás algo más, algo que acabarían por aceptar a las buenas... o a las malas.

* * *

><p>La primera clase había sucedido sin mayores percances. Historia siempre le había parecido una de las clases más aburridas. ¿Cómo le iba a interesar lo que unos viejos habían hecho cientos de años atrás? La atención de Killua, en cambio, estaba dirigida hacia otra cosa. Giraba el lápiz en círculos, con gran maestría, mientras observaba como Gon tomaba apuntes adelante de él. Podía imaginar su mueca concentrada, sus manos moviéndose al ritmo que el profesor hablaba.<p>

El timbre lo había sorprendido en medio de sus cavilaciones. Guardó su cuaderno debajo de la mesa y luego sacó su caja de leche, viendo como Gon se daba vuelta para hablar con él.

- ¿Qué nos toca luego?

- Emmmmh jejeje -se puso el brazo en el cuello, un poco tímido.

En ese instante, cuando Killua vio a Gon ponerse "tímido", comenzó a sospechar que algo andaba mal.

- ¿No sabes?

- ¡Si! Si lo sé... Es que... Es... Educación sexual.

No pudo evitar atragantarse con la leche que estaba bebiendo.

- ¿Qué estás diciendo, baaaaka? ¡Una clase así no puede existir!

- Pero Killuaaaa, ¡te estoy diciendo la verdad!

No. Esto no podía ser, ¿qué estupidez era esa? ¡Clases de sexualidad, cómo si él quisiera saber algo sobre eso!

- ¿Gon?

- ¿Killua?

- ¿Es... Es en serio?

- Sí

Está bien, tenía que calmarse. ¿Qué tan malo podría ser? Solo tenía que soportarlo y ya, si armaba un escándalo iba a ser peor para todos. No le interesaba para nada, pero simplemente con la asistencia sería suficiente, igual que con las otras materias, ¿no?

El timbre sonó despertando de nuevo la ansiedad de Killua. ¿Qué clase de profesor tendrían?

- Hola, chicos. ¿Cómo están?

Todos se quedaron en silencio, mirando al profesor como estáticos. Killua sobre todo, se sobresaltó al ver a aquel tipo entrando al salón.

- ¡Jajaja! Creo que los he asustado un poco. Lo siento, lo siento. Pasaré la lista primero, luego me presentaré.

- ¡¿Qué- Qué haces aquí?! -se levantó de su asiento, apoyando una mano en la mesa y apuntándolo con la otra.

- Trabajo en este establecimiento, por supuesto -Le sonrió escalofriantemente- Ahora, vuelve a sentarte, antes de que te patee fuera del salón

El albino, a regañadientes obedeció.

- Psssst. ¿Lo conoces, Killua?

- Creo que es el novio de mi hermano o algo así. Siempre viene a mi casa... Es una persona horrible, te lo aseguro...

- Allá atrás, silencio.

Dicho, y hecho. La sala permaneció sumida en sigilo mientras el profesor escribía su nombre y la clase en la pizarra, rematando con un subrayado dramático.

- Soy Hisoka, consejero y este año profesor de educación sexual. Espero que nos llevemos, jajaja, bien y que aprendan mucho en esta clase.

- Yoroshiku onegaii shimasu

Corearon todos en el salón, un poco ansiosos ante el profesor que emitía un aura extraña. Killua, sin embargo, fue el único que no dio muestras de responderle.

- Oh, tenemos a nuestro propio chico rebelde. Te acusaré con Illumi si te comportas de esa manera, Killua-_kuuun._

No sabía que un honorífico podía sonar tan horrible.

Todas las miradas se dirigieron hacia él.

- Muy bien, Killua-kun. ¿Sabes de qué tratará esta clase?

- No

_Y tampoco me interesa._

- Aunque no te interese, esta clase es obligatoria, así que espero que pongan de su parte, esto va para todos. Eso si, les adelanto que no será nada fácil.

_Espera espera, ¿este tipo lee la mente ahora?_

- Bueno, para empezar, quisiera tomar una prueba corta para ver sus conocimientos. Tienen quince minutos para responder esto. Luego, les hablaré del proyecto de clase que tendrán que realizar este semestre.

Todos comenzaron a quejarse al escuchar la mágica palabra _prueba, _pero al ver la sonrisa del sensei se quedaron cayados.

- Psss, Killua

Gon se dio vuelta para susurrarle.

- Esto se ve difícil

Miró la hoja, que tan solo tenía tres preguntas. No pudo hacer más que tratar de contener la risa ante preguntas tan estúpidas.

¿De dónde vienen los bebés?  
>¿Cómo se reproduce el ser humano?<br>Nombre los órganos reproductores masculinos y femeninos.  
>Escribió las respuestas rápidamente, dejando la hoja al revés y dando por terminado el asunto. ¿Cómo podría haberse preocupado por una clase tan estúpida como esta? Ahora, que ya había realizado la prueba de diagnóstico, volvía a su estado natural de indiferencia. Lidiar con Hisoka no era la mejor de las bendiciones, pero no era algo que no pudiera tolerar.<p>

- Bueno, chicos, se ha acabado el tiempo. Los último de las filas, recojan las pruebas por favor.

Killua se paró a regañadientes. Primero tomó la prueba de Gon y se rió internamente al ver de reojo la palabra cigüeña escrita en su prueba. En serio, ¿quién podía ser tan inocente a los catorce años? Quizás esta clase no le haría mal después de todo.

Dejó las pruebas encima de la mesa, para luego volver a su asiento.

- El proyecto que vamos a hacer será obligatorio -comenzó a explicar, apoyando las manos en la mesa- Es en parejas. Iré evaluando su comportamiento y dedicación, pero también tomaré algunas pruebas. Además, sus compañeros les pondrán una nota al finalizar. Espero que pongan esfuerzo en esto, ya que he hablado con el director.

Todos los años anteriores se ha hecho este trabajo, pero los alumnos no se lo tomaban en serio, les parecía demasiado difícil o agotador.  
>Así que, para que el esfuerzo valiera la pena, este año hemos decidido poner como obligatorio este proyecto, pero para poder pasar de año. Va a valer un 15% por ciento de de su promedio final, así que o bien pueden verlo como una oportunidad... O como un infierno. Jajaja, pero no se asusten antes de tiempo.<br>Para este trabajo, necesitaremos la ayuda de nuestro invitado especial para esta clase: Leorio. Me imagino que la mayoría de ustedes al ser de primer año no lo conoce, ¿no? Es el enfermero de la escuela.

A continuación, se había dirigido a abrir la puerta, pero el que Killua supuso que era el enfermero se adelantó a sus movimientos. Con una sonrisa torcida Leorio había entrado murmurando cosas que nadie alcanzó a escuchar.

- Bueno, ya estoy aquí. Hagamos esto rápido, ¿quieres?

- No seas tan descortés con nuestros queridos estudiantes, jujuju. Clase, este es Leorio Paladiknight, enfermero y guía para este proyecto, así que llévense bien con él.

- Yoroshiku onegai shimasuuu.

Leorio simplemente agitó su mano en respuesta al saludo de sus alumnos.

- Y ahora, sin más rodeos, les diré en qué consiste el proyecto...

La tensión en la sala era palpable. Sinceramente, nadie tenía claro de qué podía tratar, pero fuese lo que fuese, era tan importante como para valer el 15% de su promedio.

- Ustedes tendrán un bebé.

**- ¡¿AAaaaaaAh?!**

* * *

><p>Bueno, ¿qué les ha parecido? Debo confesar que terminar el primer capítulo me tomó.. un mes ಥ‿ಥ ¡Todo es culpa de la escuela! y de la flojera... en fin... jejeje. Ahora vienen las vacaciones, así que me pondré a trabajar más en este fic que llevo planeando desde hace un buen tiempo (me creerían que desde el año pasado XD)<p>

Subiré el próximo capítulo la siguiente semana:)

〜(￣▽￣〜) (〜￣▽￣)〜 **FELIZ CUMPLEAÑOS KILLUA **(◍•ᴗ•◍)❤


	2. Clase 2

**N/A:** Hola! Aquí les traigo el segundo cap, bastante más largo. Hace tiempo que no estaba nerviosa al publicar algo D: Espero que haya quedado decente XD Antes de empezar quiero aclararles ciertas dudas que pueden surgir en la historia pero que creo que es mejor decir acá.

Gon y Killua tienen unos 15 años (son de primer año). Hisoka e Illumi tienen alrededor de unos 25... algo así. Kurapika tiene 18, es de último año. Leorio, tiene unos 23. Como ven la diferencia no es mucha.

Lo otro, para los que preguntaban, esto se va más por el camino del shounen-ai! Puede que por ahí quizás ponga algo más subido de tono, pero no iré directo "al grano" XD ¿Por qué? Porque este es mi primer longfic de hxh y prefiero acostumbrarme más a los personajes antes de escribir algo más "detallado" (jejeje).

Ahora, sin más preámbulos, los dejo con el capítulo. Nos leemos abajo.

* * *

><p><strong>Clase 2: Emparejamiento<strong>

* * *

><p>El grito de todos y cada uno de los alumnos se escuchó por toda la institución. Los estudiantes estaban confundidos y asustados, cosa que quedaba demostrada en sus expresiones y en sus infinitas preguntas, que Leorio ni Hisoka alcanzaban a distinguir entre tanto bullicio.<p>

- Silencio, niños -Leorio intentó calmarlos - ¡Silencioooo!  
>La palmada que había dado el enfermero en el escritorio había terminado por fin con los agonizantes gritos.<p>

- Ni siquiera les he dicho los detalles del proyecto, así que les sugiero calmarse y escuchar -dijo esta vez Hisoka, anotando tres puntos en la pizarra - Primero, tendrán que formar parejas. Hay cuatro hombres que tendrán que ser emparejados juntos, ya que ustedes son más que las mujeres. ¿Alguna pareja voluntaria antes de empezar? Si no, tendré que escogerlos yo. Ya saben, _completamente al azar._

Gon levantó la mano, ante la incredulidad de Killua y de todos sus compañeros.  
>- ¿Cómo te llamas, chico?<br>- Gon Freacss  
>- ¿Con quién te gustaría formar pareja? -le preguntó con un tono... extraño.<br>- Con... Con Killua Zoldyck, sensei  
>- Umjujuju, interesante, no esperaba que alguien se ofreciera, en realidad. Un aplauso para la primer pareja.<p>

- ¿Eh? -el albino recién salía del shock inicial  
><strong>¡¿EEEEEEEEEEEHHH?!<strong>

* * *

><p>Killua seguía sin recuperar el habla, mientras Gon lo miraba desde su puesto, con una expresión preocupada.<br>- ¿Killua, estás bien?  
>- Gon<p>

Ya estaban todas las parejas armadas. Los estudiantes conversaban (o más bien, peleaban) entre ellas para ver quién llevaría a cabo el primer paso en el embarazo.  
>- ¿Te sucede algo?<br>- ¿Por qué quisiste que formaramos pareja?  
>- Porque... Porque somos amigos, pensé que sería más fácil así, ya que nos conocemos y tenemos confianza.<p>

Al ver que Killua aún se veía confundido, agregó- No te preocupes, Killua, yo puedo cuidarte.

- Tonto -se sintió un poco mejor al escuchar las palabras de su amigo  
>- Podemos hacer esto, seremos los mejores padres.<p>

La sonrisa de Gon calmó un poco al albino, pero la tranquilidad solo duró hasta que se dio cuenta de que uno de los dos tendría que embarazarse.

- ¿Oi, ustedes, ya han decidido quién llevará esto? -el tono demandante de Leorio, que apuntaba una cosa redonda, hizo que Killua se irritara. Gon, al darse cuenta, quiso evitar problemas y se apresuró en contestar.

- ¡Killua lo hará!  
>- ¡¿Qué?! ¡YO NO HE DICHO ESO!<br>- Pero Killua, tú serías más cuidadoso que yo con el bebe, además-  
>- Gon -le interrumpió antes de que diera más razones tontas- No<br>- Killua, sí -insistió  
>- No<br>- Si  
>- ¡No!<br>- ¡Si!  
>- Niños, cállense<br>- ¡No!  
>- ¡Si!<br>- Si no se callan en este momento voy a llamar al presidente estudiantil para que les deje tareas extras todo un mes. ¿Entendido?

Ante esa perspectiva, los dos decidieron guardar silencio.  
>- Bien, ahora nos estamos entendiendo<br>- Jujuju. ¿Por qué mejor no lo resolvemos con un papel, piedra, tijera?

Hisoka apareció de la nada por detrás de Leorio, cosa que asustó a los tres.

- Estoy bien con eso -dijo Gon sin siquiera pensarlo  
>- Ganaré<br>- Eso lo veremos

- Tsk. Estos niños -gruñió Leorio  
>- Piedra, papel ¡tijera!<p>

La risa de Hisoka dejaría traumatizados a todos los presentes por el resto de sus días.

* * *

><p>La sala de la clase 1-B estaba lejos de ser lo que era normalmente. Hoy, jueves, cuarto día de clases, era un día <em>diferente.<em>

El ambiente no era igual. No habían chicos leyendo revistas de dudoso contenido, los gritos de la representante de la clase para que dejaran de traerlas a la escuela, o chicas haciendo bromas sobre tal o cual alumno. Hoy todos estaban sumidos en un silencio imperturbable, que sinceramente espantaría a cualquiera.

Killua estaba más observando que comiendo su arroz, todavía pensando en lo que significaría para él haber perdido contra Gon.

- ¿Killua -le susurro tapando su cara con una mano, como contándole algún secreto- por qué nadie habla?

El susodicho suspiró. Las habilidades sociales de Gon paracían no entender la situación.  
>- Nadie tiene ganas de hablar<br>- ¿Tú tampoco?  
>La cara de perrito de Gon hizo que lo pensase dos veces<br>- Yo... Aish... yo estoy bien

La cara de Gon se iluminó con una sonrisa.  
>- Que bueno. ¿Cuándo iremos... Ya sabes... A buscar eso?<br>- No sé. ¿Nunca? -se aventuró el albino, tratando de cerrar el tema  
>- Killuuua -el ceño fruncido del moreno era bastante gracioso. El albino escondió una carcajada tapando su boca ligeramente con su brazo.<br>- Más tarde, lo prometo

Antes de que Gon pudiera protestar por no recibir una respuesta concreta, el timbre interrumpió su conversación. Killua guardó rápidamente su almuerzo sin haberlo terminado, antes de que su amigo tuviera otro motivo para regañarle. El profesor de inglés entró a la clase y los saludó, perplejo de escuchar al salón tan callado después del almuerzo.

* * *

><p>Con el paso de la hora, no podía dejar de dudar y cuestionarse sobre el maldito embarazo. Cuando ya quedaban unos treinta minutos para terminar la clase de inglés, había tomado una decisión. Primero, pidió permiso para ir al baño -cosa que nunca hacía. Gon se había dado vuelta para preguntarle si se sentía bien, pero él lo había ignorado y salido lo más rápido posible de la sala.<p>

Su plan era simple: las ventanas del baño estaban permanentemente abiertas. Había escapado una vez antes por esa misma ventana, cuando Gon lo estaba buscando para irle a pedir perdón al Director por haberlo llamado viejo calvo. No había terminado muy bien esa ocasión, puesto que había escapado por lo pelos y después de todos modos había tenido que disculparse, pero la desesperación hizo que esta vez no se cuestionara mucho las cosas.

Se encerró en el último baño. Procedió a sacarse su chaqueta y arremangarse la camisa. Luego, puso un pie en la tapa del water, tratando de apoyar sus manos en los marcos de la ventana. Como no lo conseguía, decidió ir por algo más arriesgado. Se puso encima de la parte superior: el estanque. Aunque quedaba un poco doblado y ángulo no era perfecto, podía alcanzar los marcos si se estiraba un poco, tan solo un _poquito_, más.

Agarró el marco de la ventana, y empezó a tirarse a si mismo hacia arriba. Cuando recién tenía hasta los hombros fuera, sintió una mano que lo agarraba de un pie lo tiraba hacia abajo.

- ¡NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! ¡Mi preciada libertad!

En un dos por tres, estaba encima de alguien, y su visión ya no era el ansiado exterior, si no el baño de la escuela.

- ¡No caeré en lo mismo dos veces! -se burló una familiar voz- Ahora, volvamos a clases, Killua

- ¡No, Gon! ¡Bájame!

Sí había algo peor que ser capturado con las manos en la masa, eso era la humillación de ser cargado a caballito por Gon hasta que lo dejó en su asiento. Por supuesto, en medio de la clase y la mirada de todos sus compañeros.

* * *

><p>El nerviosismo se apoderó de él sobretodo en la última hora, llegando al extremo cuando ya empezó a contar los minutos que faltaban para el inevitable horror. El timbre no lo había sorprendido, pero si lo había asustado. Sin decir nada, había tomado todas sus cosas y salido lo más rápido posible del salón, tratando de escapar de su destino. Pero Gon no se iba a dejar fácil, no señor. Cuando sintió a Gon tomarle la muñeca y deternelo, viendo la situación, intentó utilizar su último recurso.<p>

- Gon, me arrepiento de todo lo que dije en las pasadas horas  
>- No, me prometiste que lo harías, así que ahora...<br>- No quiero hacerlo -le interrumpió- ¡No puedo creer que vaya a tener que llevar eso! ¡Maldita sea, Gon, no quiero llevar un desgraciado bebé!

Por suerte, ya no quedaba casi nadie en la escuela que escuchara su berrinche -es decir, su intento de safarse del proyecto.

- Killua, cálmate, tú-  
>- Yo nada... ¡Este estúpido proyecto es una idiotez! No sé en qué estaba pensando cuando te dije que iba a ir<br>- Aunque sigas reclamando, no lograrás cambiar nada.  
>- ¡¿Y qué quieres que haga entonces?!<br>- Primero que todo, deja de gritar. Estamos cerca de la enfermería, no deberías alzar tanto la voz

Killua suspiró, superado por la situación.  
>- Estoy contigo en esto, no tienes que preocuparte tanto. Solo será una semana.<p>

Sentir la mano cálida de Gon envolver la suya, y sus ojos que lo miraban con determinación, fue justo lo que necesitaba para terminar de calmarse. Gon lo guió unos metros, sosteniendo firmemente su mano a través del pasillo. Su sonrisa hizo que él también terminara por sonreír, olvidando por unos instantes lo que estaba pasando.

El pelinegro abrió la puerta con cuidado, pasando primero e inspeccionando con la mirada el lugar. Entró junto a él, tironeado por la mano que Gon aún le sostenía fuertemente.  
>Leorio empujo la silla en que estaba sentado, girando hasta quedar enfrente de los dos chicos.<p>

- Siéntense allá mientras termino -apuntó con la cabeza a una de las camillas vacía.  
>- Gracias -le respondió Gon<p>

Empujando a Killua desde la espalda, ya que él otro parecía no queter moverse, Gon consiguió llevarlo hasta el lugar a regañadientes.

- ¿Y si simplemente no lo hago? Solo vale el 15%, no tengo problemas con los otros ramos, podría-  
>Gon le puso una mano en la boca, evitando que siguiera con el discurso que sabía que no los llevaría a ninguna parte.<p>

- Tómalo como una oportunidad  
>- ¡¿Oportunidad para qué?!<br>- ¡Shhhhh - les calló Leorio desde el otro lado de la enfermería - ¡No son los únicos aquí, así que se callan o se van!  
>- Que amargado -reclamó Killua entre dientes<br>- Una oportunidad para aprender juntos -le respondió sin más demora Gon, sonriendo  
>- ¿Aprender... juntos?<p>

La pareja que estaba en la enfermería se levantó, al igual que Leorio. El enfermero los acompaño hasta la puerta. Tanto Killua como Gon los miraron atentamente, dirigiendo la vista a un bulto que no estaba antes allí.

- Ya saben, cuídense y lean las recomendaciones, por favor. La próxima clase es el lunes, ahí podré responder las dudas que tengan. Si necesitan algo pueden venir conmigo.  
>- Gracias, Leorio-sensei<p>

El enfermero sonrió, satisfecho.  
>Después, se dio vuelta, caminando hacia donde estaban sentados los últimos alumnos de primero.<p>

- Bueno, par de engendros, ya puedo atenderlos -les dijo Leorio, rascándose la nuca- ¿Killua y Gon, cierto?  
>- Sí -le respondió sin más demora el pelinegro<p>

Caminó unos pasos hasta llegar a una caja, de donde sacó una cosa redonda, envuelta en una bolsa.  
>- Killua, necesito que te quites lo que lleves de la cintura para arriba.<p>

El albino, aún reticente, miró con los ojos entrecerrados a Leorio.  
>- Pervertido -murmuró antes de comenzar a sacarse la camisa.<p>

Leorio, por el bien de su salud mental, prefirió ignorar el comentario y seguir con el corto procedimiento.

- Una vez que abroche esto, no podrás quitártelo hasta que nazca el bebé. Lo ajustare perfectamente, así que no tendrás problemas con que se suelte. Puedes hacer todo lo que haces en la vida diaria con normalidad, bañarte, comer, etc.

Killua miró como Leorio desenreda el nudo azul y sacaba el aparato color piel que estaba envuelto en la bolsa. Constaba de un centro circular, plano por atrás, abultado por adelante. Tenía unas correas flexibles a los lados, y un broche en los extremos. Tragó, nervioso.

- Hagamos esto, Killua.  
>Gon volvió a tomarle la mano. El otro, ya resignado, suspiró, parándose y levantando los brazos.<p>

El enfermero sintió sus dedos helados al tocar la piel fría de Killua.  
>- ¿No tienes frío?<br>- Deja de tocarme, pervertido  
>- ¿Y cómo quieres que te ponga esto sin tocarte, idiota?<br>- Tsk.

En dos minutos, Leorio ya había terminado.  
>- ¿Está bien así? ¿No está muy ajustado o suelto?<br>- Está bien -dijo Killua entre dientes, impresionado y molesto con lo exacto que había sido el enfermero.  
>- ¿Crees que puedes ponerte algo para irte? Si no, tengo una camisa que puede quedarte bien<br>- Tengo capucha en mi bolso

Leorio asintió, dirigiéndose hacia su escritorio para tomar el último papel que quedaba encima.

- ¿Estás bien, Killua?  
>- ¿Qué, tuve un accidente o algo? Solo me pusieron una maldita panza falsa, nada más<br>- Esta son las indicaciones...  
>- Tenemos clases el lunes así que cualquier duda que tengan -empezó a recitar Killua, imitando burlonamente a Leorio<br>- Creo que ya entienden el punto -cortó el discurso antes de que siguiera hablando- un aplauso para el pequeño genio

Gon aplaudió, con una gran sonrisa, a lo que los otros dos clavaron sus miradas en él, entrecerrando sus ojos.  
>- ¿Qu-Qué?<p>

Leorio lo miró perplejo. Seguidamente, lanzó una carcajada, divertido ante la situación. Killua intentó no reírse de todas las maneras posibles, pero fue inútil. Pronto, los tres estaban riéndose en la sala vacía, liberando la tensión que habían acumulado durante el día.

- Cuídense, en serio  
>Leorio les revolvió el pelo a los dos, a lo que Killua gruñó y Gon sonrió.<br>- Gracias, Leorio-sensei  
>- Pueden llamarme Leorio -se sonrojó ligeramente- Ahora váyanse, son los últimos que vinieron y ya se hace tarde.<p>

Gon y Killua salieron, caminando lentamente por el pasillo, en silencio. Leorio cerró la puerta de la enfermería, dirigiéndose a su escritorio para ordenar sus cosas y terminar los papeles.

- ¿Ya vieneron todos los de primer año?  
>Ante aquel imprevisto invitado, emitió un gritito asustado que al rubio le pareció muy gracioso.<br>- ¡No me asustes así, Kurapika!

Intentó contener la risa al ver al enfermero asustado por esa simple interrupción.  
>- ¿Qué trae al afamado presidente estudiantil por estos lugares?<br>- Trabajo. Con lo del proyecto me imaginé que tendrías mucho que hacer, así que vine a ofrecerte mi ayudar  
>- Está bien, Kurapika -sonrió con ternura al ver la preocupación del rubio- Hace poco se fue la última pareja de primer año, así que solo debo llenar los formularios. Nada de que preocuparse<br>- Si necesitas algo, estaré en la sala del consejo

Kurapika se dio la vuelta para salir de la enfermería, pero el enfermero se aproximo a él antes de que pudiera hacerlo. Lo tomó de un hombro, y le dio vuelta para que lo mirase.  
>- Gracias por preocuparte por mi, Kurapika.<p>

Su sonrisa honesta hizo que también sonriera. Pero esconder su sonrojo era difícil trabajo para el rubio, así que simplemente se acercó a Leorio, apoyándose en él y dejando que la calidez de sus brazos le envolviera esa tibia tarde de primavera.

* * *

><p>- Esto se siente...<br>Gon de detuvo para mirar a su amigo, que observaba con curiosidad su panza, mientras la tocaba con una mano, aplastandola ligeramente.  
>- ¿Raro?<br>- Sí, raro  
>- Me imagino<p>

Gon se acercó a él y se agachó un poco, para pinchar curiosamente con un dedo la extraña barriga. El albino solo pensó en lo extraña que era la situación.  
>- Supongo que pronto nos acostumbraremos a esto<br>Se paró, sonriendo. Comenzaron a caminar de nuevo.  
>- Oye, Killua...<br>- ¿Qué?  
>- Solo quería decirte... Que incluso si tengo que caminar media ciudad para ir a buscarte, yo siempre iré a encontrarte, Killua. Porque eres mi preciado mejor amigo. Así que no tengas miedo.<p>

- Gon  
>Killua se detuvo un momento, sonrojado por las palabras de su mejor amigo.<p>

- Ah, y también deberíamos comenzar a correr, o tendremos que esperar como dos horas en la parada si perdemos el próximo bus.  
>El moreno se lanzó a la carrera de inmediato, dejando a Killua todavía perplejo, parado en medio de la acera.<p>

- ¡El último que llega paga el almuerzo mañana! jajajaja - le gritó, ya a unos metros de él.

- ¡Oye! -comenzó a correr con todas sus fuerzas, saliendo de su estupor- ¡Eso es trampa! Además, ¡¿quién dijo que tengo miedo?!

- ¡Gon!

* * *

><p>Bueno, ¿qué les ha parecido? A estado muy aburrido, o muy largo? Los comentarios y críticas constructivas son bienvenidas!<p>

Ahora contestaré los reviews pasados ^^ Las respuestas que tenga información respecto al fic van subrayados, por si les interesa algún dato :)

Kasamy-kun: Sí, Killu será el uke XD Muchas gracias por comentar :3

Natusumi: ¡Nadie querría a Hisoka como su profesor! O quizás yo jejejeje Sería muy divertido, hay que admitirlo!

RedGlossyLips: Jajajaja ya me decidí y si va el HisoIllu, aunque aún estoy planeando mejor el como van a estar presentes en la historia. Algo hot de ellos voy a incluir, nada demasiado explícito, pero algo irá, tenlo seguro. Sobre tú consejo, muchas gracias, lo he aplicado a este capítulo! Aunque no creo que las personas que vean hxh no sepan palabras tan simples en japonés (lo digo porque normalmente las persona que siguen hxh son más "experimentadas en el anime"). De hecho. iba a incluir Jan Ken Pon pero al final le puse simplemente pidra papel tijera XD Muchas gracias por la observación, cuídate también ^^

TECKK: Que bueno que te haya gustado ^^ Trataré de actualizar lo más rápido posible, pero yo creo que lo normal va a ser una vez a la semana (los lunes, probablemente)

I love Killua (hermoso nickname (◍•ᴗ•◍)❤ XD ): Aaah, muchas gracias, espero que este capítulo también sea de tu agrado ^^ Celos? Probablemente jejeje. Sobre yaoi, nada muy explícito, pero alguna escena va a haber XD Es un poco difícil escribir este fic, ya que como es un AU y las situaciones que se dan son muy distintas, estoy pensando mucho en si encaja bien, o por ejemplo, si no es muy OOC, si el tono de la narración es adecuado, etc etc. Es un desafío para mi este fic, pero espero poder llevarlo bien! Jajaja yo creo que me reiría mucho con Hisoka de profesor XD

Killu uke 99: Yep, un bebé, Killua será la mami y realmente Hisoka sí la tiene XD ¡Puedes hacer todas las preguntas que quieras! XD El GonKillua realmente es unos de los placeres de la vida cierto? iuahjd9osppjffsa

Bueno, he escrito este capítulo pero le he terminado agregando como 1000 palabras más al final *gracias a mi amiga, MI pequeño engendro XD*. Espero que les haya gustado. Sobre Hisoka como profesor, en los siguientes capítulos podrán enterarse más sobre eso jejeje.

Muchas gracias a todos por sus comentarios (๑・ω-)～


	3. Clase 3

**N/A**: Bueno, contra todo pronóstico, venga a tiempo con el tercer capítulo ^^ Ayer tenía solo la mitad del capítulo, así que no pensé que podría subirlo hoy, pero la inspiración me llegó, por suerte :] Por cierto, en este capítulo tuve que hacer algunas referencias al japonés (chan, kun, etc). Estos son honoríficos, aunque dudo que hayan personas que no los conozcan XD

Espero que les guste el capítulo

❣(◕ ‿ ◕)❣

Nos leemos abajo!

* * *

><p>Clase 3: Viernes de locos<p>

* * *

><p>Eran las seis con cincuenta y dos minutos cuando Killua, entre gruñidos, por fin abrió sus ojos para mirar el reloj. Había pasado una noche horrible, levantándose y sintiéndose incómodo. Y esa pesadilla.<p>

Como olvidar esa pesadilla. En este momento se reía de si mismo y sus ocurrencias, pero no pasarían unos segundos antes de que un gran grito se escuchara en la mansión, asustando a todos sus habitantes. Alarmado, Illumi correría a asistir a su hermano. Hisoka algo le había contado del proyecto de la clase, pero al ver a su hermano no pudo evitar soltar una mueca de sorpresa. Killua que parecía estar igual de perdido que él. Se había acercado, tomándolo de la ropa y murmurando una palabra que lo dejó helado.

_A.. Ayuda._

* * *

><p>- ¿Ki-Killua?<br>Gon entraba al bus, viendo como el albino estaba prácticamente tirado en el asiento que compartían. Se había sentado derecho lentamente, para darle espacio.

- ¿Cómo te sientes? Parece que no hubieras pasado muy buena noche, tienes ojeras.  
>- Me pesa el cuerpo, Gon. Me siento como si mi hermano me hubiera pegado una paliza.<br>- ¿En serio? ¡¿Dederíamos ir a un hospital?! ¿¡O-  
>El ataque de pánico del pelinegro fue cortado por la mano de Killua, que de posó tranquilamente en la del pelinegro.<br>- En este momento, solo quiero... descansar un poco -dijo mientras bostezaba y se acomodaba lentamente en el regazo de su mejor amigo.

- ¿Killua..? -Gon se sonrojó al ver al albino tan tranquilo encima suyo; dormido plácidamente.  
>Miró por la ventana, sintiéndose un poco culpable de mirarlo. Puso una mano en su cintura, tratando de acomodarlo para que estuviera más seguro. La panza sobresalía, y a Gon le seguía pareciendo curiosa.<p>

Killua, entre sueños, murmuró algunas veces su nombre. Sonrió, dándose cuenta de que ese viaje tranquilo era bastante agradable.  
><em>Descansa, Killua.<em>

* * *

><p>Despertar al albino no había un muy fácil trabajo, pues si bien no tenía un mal despertar, esta vez si que estaba cansado. Había tenido que tomarlo a caballito, justo como el día anterior, para poder bajarlo del bus. En el camino al colegio, que usualmente eran unos cinco minutos a pie, por suerte se despertó, ahora un poco más animado que antes.<p>

- ¿G-Gon? ¡Bájame!  
>- ¡No patees! ¡Me haces perder el equilibro!<br>Ver a los dos chicos peleando era bastante gracioso. Killua luchaba por bajarse, soltando patadas y manotazos. Pronto consiguió que Gon tuviera que dejarlo ir, ante el horrible pensamiento de que se cayeran y Killua o el bebé se hicieran daño.

- Uush, solo quería que bajaras de forma segura  
>Gon comenzó a caminar, dirigiendo su cara al lado contrario de Killua en señal de molestia.<br>- Ejejeje. No sabía por qué me estabas llevando  
>- Alguien no quiso despertarse en el bus y tuve que cargarlo hasta acá<br>- Lo siento por eso  
>Escucharon la campana de su escuela sonar justo cuando estaban en la entrada. Se apresuraron, corriendo hacia la sala para no llegar atrasados. Mientras iban subiendo la escalera, Gon y Killua fue por primera vez que notaron que algo anda mal. Se miraron a la cara, compartiendo una expresión entre confundida y asustada.<p>

Se pusieron frente a la puerta, y Gon decide adelantarse a abrirla, nervioso. Los gritos ya no suenan lejanos: enfrente suyo están sus compañeros, sus irreconocibles compañeros, peleando y gritándose como si no hubiera un mañana.

Las discusiones eran variadas. Las parejas parecían haberse vuelto locas.  
>- ¡Bueno, yo tengo que cargar CON NUESTRO BEBÉ! ¡Hazte responsable, idiota!<br>- ¡No es mi culpa que hayamos tenido este proyecto en primer lugar!  
>- ¡¿Por qué?! ¡¿Por qué fui emparejada con este imbécil?! ¡¿Qué le hice yo a los dioses?!<br>- ¡¿A quién llamas imbécil?! ¡Bruja!

- Creo... Creo que deberíamos llamar a alguien -le dijo Gon, dando un paso atrás y tomando a Killua de la mano  
>- Que lo resuelvan ellos, no es mi problema<br>- Vamos a hablar con el Presidente  
>- Tsk. Que molestia, no me interesa si estos simios se matan, yo-<br>Pero antes de poder seguir protestando, Gon había salido corriendo por el pasillo con dirección a la clase del Kurapika. Arrastrando a Killua a su lado, por supuesto.

Unos minutos después, Kurapika abría la puerta rápidamente. Entró en la sala junto a Gon y Killua, quienes vieron como los alumnos se callaban al instante. Leorio que había estado intentando calmarlos, suspiró aliviado al ver a Kurapika entrar. El rubio le sonríe, guiñándole un ojo, mientras se para detrás del escritorio para comenzar a hablar.

- Estudiantes, les pido por favor que se calmen: no hagan esto peor para nadie. Yo sé que están pasando por un momento difícil -hace un pausa- Pero todos los años, los proyectos de clases son igual de complicados. Yo también pasé por esto al igual que ustedes. Por eso mismo, les pido paciencia; recién llevan un día y pronto se acostumbrarán. Si tienen alguna queja o duda, no duden en acudir a mi, con gusto les ayudaré en todo lo que pueda.

- Un... Un... ¡un ángel! -Gritó Leorio, expresando sin medir lo que estaba pensando en el momento.

Las risas en la clase no tardaron en llegar. Killua lo miró detenidamente, soltando una mueca burlona. Leorio estaba ciertamente sonrojado, así que se retiró sin más, humillado delante de todo el alumnado. Kurapika se despidió de la clase, más relajada en este momento. El profesor entró rápidamente, pidiendo perdón por la tardanza.

- ¿Saben por qué me demoré hoy?  
>- No lo sabemos, sensei<br>- Les traje una sorpresa -sonrió, mostrando unos papeles entre sus manos- Tienen una hora para hacer este control  
>El curso estalló en protestas y quejas, pero el profesor de historia comenzó a repartir las hojas sin más demora.<p>

- Creo... Creo que he muerto -dijo Gon, al frente  
>Killua rió y comenzó a responder rápidamente las preguntas. Rellenando en menos de treinta minutos todo el papel.<p>

* * *

><p>En el primer recreo, Gon por fin pudo hablar mejor con su mejor amigo.<br>- ¿Cómo te sientes? ¿Por qué tenías tanto sueño? ¿No quieres que mejor llame a tu casa?  
>- Cansado. Me duele el cuerpo... Dormí algo mal anoche, por eso. Y no gracias -le dijo, mordiendo su sandiwch- ¡Deja de hacer tantas preguntas a la vez!<br>- ¡Lo siento! Jejeje -sonrió- La verdad es que estaba un poco preocupado por ti. Ayer... le conté a Mito-san lo que había pasado y me dio una idea.  
>- ¿Qué idea?<br>El timbre sonó, haciendo que tuvieran que terminar la conversación en ese momento.  
>- Más tarde te cuento<br>- Ummmh. ¿Qué clase nos toca ahora, Gon?  
>- Matemática<br>- ¿Y luego?

El profesor entró, saludando a todos sus alumnos. Los estudiantes respondieron en coro. Gon miró hacia el frente. Luego tendrían caligrafía, nada de que preocuparse. Killua, mientras tanto, luchaba por intentar acomodarse en la silla. Le dolía la espaldar baja un montón, así que estar sentado era realmente incómodo. Las otras embarazadas parecían pensar lo mismo, puesto que se quejaban cada tanto, cambiando de posición.

Gon se daba vuelta a cada tanto, quién sabe para qué hacía eso. Killua solo lo miraba, levantando una ceja, escéptico.

Al sonido del timbre, los alumnos se despidieron del profesor y comenzaron a reunirse en grupos. Killua alcanzó a escuchar a unas chicas que estaban comentando lo difícil que era estar embarazadas.

- ¿En qué estás pensando?  
>- ¿Ah? Umh -miró hacia la ventana, tratando de evadir la mirada inquisitiva de Gon- En nada<br>- Ki-llu-_aaaa_

Cuando se ponía a suplicar así, no había mucho que el albino pudiera hacer contra Gon.

- Solo pensaba... Si en realidad quisiste que fuéramos juntos por que sabías que yo iba a llevar al bebé

Gon sonrió con ternura, suspirando aliviado a la vez  
>- Yo no pensé nada como eso, Killua. Yo de verdad quería hacer contigo este proyecto. ¿Te dije que así podríamos aprender más juntos, cierto?<br>- ¿Aprender qué?  
>- Aprender más de nosotros mismos. Hemos sido amigos por mucho tiempo, pero si tengo la oportunidad de hacer más cosas contigo, entonces lo haré sin dudar.<br>- Gon, yo... -le dijo, sonrojándose

Pero la escena se vio horriblemente interrumpida por el timbre y una puerta deslizándose. Killua se enojó por la mala suerte, mirando furioso hacia el maldito profesor.

Todos se estremecieron al escuchar la risa de Hisoka, que entraba entusiasmado al salón. Lo seguía Leorio, con un expresión aburrida.

- ¡¿Qué hacen los dos pervertidos aquí?! -gritó de inmediato Killua, apuntándolos con un dedo - ¡¿No teníamos clases el lunes?!

- ¡¿A quién le dices pervertido?!

- Así era -le sonrió Hisoka, interrumpiendo a Leorio- Pero el Presidente estudiantil ha intercedido por nosotros debido al accidente de la mañana. Así que estaremos haciendo una clase de emergencia hoy, para que puedan pasar un mejor fin de semana sin complicaciones.

Killua se quedó sin habla. Sinceramente, no sabía si le convenía tener una clase con Hisoka o no. De todos modos, seguramente lo vería rondando a su hermano el fin de semana. Otro escalofrío le cruzo la espalda ante el pensamiento. Una vez había visto sin querer como Hisoka le daba un beso a Illumi. En la boca. Con lengua.

La imagen lo torturaría _el resto de su vida._

Decidió mejor concentrarse en lo que decían sus profesores que ponerse a pensar en la extraña relación de su hermano y ese fenómeno.

- Ahora, saquen sus cuadernos porque les explicaré como sucede el embarazo: el acto sexual.

La mayoría del curso rió.  
>- ¿Alguien me explica la gracia del asunto? -absoluto silencio en la clase- ¿no? Muy bien. Entonces espero silencio en la clase, a menos que quieran tener que hacer tareas extras.<p>

Hisoka continuó su explicación un tanto gráfica, que mantuvo a la mayoría sonrojados durante la media hora siguiente.  
>- ¿Alguna pregunta?<br>- ¿Cuánto dura el espermatozoide en... En el interior de una mujer? -preguntó timidamente un de los chicos en el otro lado de la sala  
>- Acabo de decirlo, unos tres o cuatro días en período fértil.<br>- ¿Alguna otra? ¿no? -inquirió, paseando la mirada por el salón- Muy bien, prosigamos con Leorio

El enfermero salió del lugar en donde estaba apoyado, acercándose al pizarrón.

- Chicos, el embarazo es un proceso difícil, lo sabemos. Más para ustedes, que son solamente estudiantes de primer año. Por eso mismo, les voy a dar algunas indicaciones para que puedan pasar un mejor fin de semana.  
>Primero que todo, deben tener presente que vamos a realizarles dos revisiones médicas por pareja la próxima. Los turnos los repartirá su profesor en este momento. Valen el 20% de su calificación, así que no les recomiendo faltar. Deben estar presentes los dos padres del bebé, tampoco olviden eso.<p>

Ahora, sobre su embarazo. Les explico: como se habrán dado cuenta, dentro de su barriga hay un bebé de plástico. Este graba todo lo que ustedes hablan, y vamos a revisar las grabaciones al azar, para que estén conscientes de eso. Sobre el proceso de parto hablaremos más la próxima semana, así que no se preocupen por eso todavía.

Lo más importante en estos momentos es su bienestar. Me imagino que las -y los- embarazados ya deben estar sintiendo algunas molestias, sobre todo en la zona de la espalda.

Hubieron varios signos aprobatorios como respuesta entre los alumnos.

- Su cuerpo aún no está realmente preparado para albergar a una criatura, sobre todo si el peso se incrementa de un día para otro. Los bebés pesan cerca de un kilo y medio o dos, así que los dolores son normales. Hay algunos bebés que pesan más o menos, así que algunos podrían verse más afectados que otros.

Algunos reclamos se escucharon entre alumnos.

- Es cosa de suerte, no peleen con el destino -les dijo Hisoka  
>- Es probablemente que algunos de ustedes comiencen a tener algunos cambios de humor, pero esto es más que nada por el estrés que puede provocarles este proyecto. A todos los padres, por favor les pido que cuiden a sus parejas y que traten de comprenderlas.<p>

Varias personas parecieron apenadas ante el sermón del enfermero.  
>- No quiero que de ninguna manera se repita la misma escena que en la mañana, así que por favor traten de ser más empáticos. ¿Entendido?<p>

- Sí, sensei -corearon los alumnos  
>- Para el dolor, les sugiero descansar bastante y no caminar por periodos demasiado largos. Caminatas cortas les harán muy bien, de todos modos. Esperemos que en unos días estén mejor de la espalda. Si no es así, les sugiero algún anti inflamatorio o calmante para el dolor, pero SOLO como última opción.<p>

- Ahora, por favor juntense en parejas. Leorio y yo les haremos unas preguntas antes de salir a recreo.

Gon dio vuelta su silla, mirándolo con una sonrisa cálida. Killua, le devolvió la sonrisa, un poco más tranquilo que en las pasadas horas.

- ¿Cómo está mi pareja favorita? -les preguntó Hisoka, alterando a los dos chicos, que miraron a otro lado, sonrojados  
>- ¿Pareja favorita? -cuestionó Gon<br>- ¿Cómo te has sentido, Killua-kun? -Hisoka evadió la pregunta  
>- Normal<br>- ¿Algún dolor en especial?  
>- No<br>- En realidad, se ha estado moviendo bastante en su asiento

Killua le lanzó una mirada molesta, entrecerrando los ojos al sentirse traicionado.

- Jajaja, ¡así que te duele la espalda! Me imaginaba, parece ser que tu bebé es un poco más grande que él de los demás  
>- Sí, también lo había notado<br>- Bueno, biológicamente, eres más fuerte que una mujer, así que no deberías estar en desventaja. Veamos como reaccionas psicológicamente al embarazo... Esto será _interesante_  
>- ¿Estás aquí para hacerme preguntas o para dar tu inútil opinión sobre mi embarazo? ¡¿Ah?!<br>- ¡Cambios de ánimos! jujuju -Hisoka empezó a anotar algo en el papel  
>- ¡Hisoka! -Killua se levantó de su pupitre, apretando los puños fuertemente a los lados<br>- Ups, creo que lo hice enojar. Controla a tu pareja, Gon-chan. Nos vemos -Hisoka se fue, dirigiéndose a entrevistar a la siguiente pareja.

Gon estaba parado frente a Killua, calmando mediante las palabras a su amigo.

- Sabes que Hisoka-sensei es especial, no te tomes tan en serio lo que-  
>- ¿Te dijo Gon-chan?<br>- ¿Ah? -el pelinegro parecía confuso al verse interrumpido en su discurso  
>- ¡¿ESE PERVERTIDO TE DIJO GON-CHAN?! ¡Voy a matarlo!<p>

- ¡NO! ¡Killua, espera!

Gon intentaba con todas sus fuerza detener a Killua, pero este era fuerte, muy fuerte, sobre todo cuando estaba enojado. El pelinegro rodeó con sus dos brazos a Killua por la cadera, tirando hacia atrás, mientras Killua insistía en ir hacia el profesor. Estaba armando toda una escena, que Hisoka miraba divertido. Leorio intentaba seguir con las entrevistas, tratando de ignorar a los otros dos alumnos.

De repente, el albino dejó de hacer fuerza, tomando a Gon por sorpresa, que se cayó hacia atrás, llevando consigo a Killua. Por suerte, había terminado cayendo de espaldas, encima de Gon.

- ¡¿!Killua, estás bien?! ¡¿Te hiciste daño?!

- ¿Gon? -le inquirió, parándose del suelo- ¿Tú hiciste eso?

- ¿Hacer qué?

- ¿Tú... me pegaste en el estómago?

- ¡Aaaaah, se me olvidaba mencionarles! -interrumpió Hisoka- Gracias Killua-kun por el recordatorio.

- Habla rápido

- Todavía tienen mucho que averiguar por sus cuentas. Los bebés son electrónicos y están preparados para actuar como tal. Eso que acabas de sentir, Killua-kun -Hisoka hizo una pausa, deleitándose en la atmósfera de suspenso que había creado- Es el bebé, pateando.

Decir que Killua había comenzado a gritar no era para nada una exageración.

* * *

><p>¿Qué les ha parecido? El bebé pateando a Killua, ya me lo imagino jajajaja<p>

Las críticas constructivas son muy bienvenidas ( ´ ▽ ` )ﾉ

SpringlesLover: NO! Tú eres mi pequeño engendro ^^ Espero que te haya gustado también este capítulo :]

RedGlossyLips: ¡Seré 100% sincera! Antes no acostumbraba a responder los reviews! Me parecía algo extraño, pero ahora veo lo que me estaba perdiendo! Es muy divertido poder hablar con los lectores de manera directa, supongo que esa es otra de las ventajas de los fics y del internet en general ^^ Sobre las observaciones, de verdad no me molesta para nada. De hecho, me gusta mucho, porque significa que las personas de verdad tienen interés en mi historia y creen que puedo mejorar ^^ Sobre el HisoIllu, espera algo en los próximos capítulos, aunque esta historia es tan crack que ya me está resultando difícil hacerlo serio XD Espero poder revertir eso! En fin, muchas gracias por tu comentario!

Natsumi: Así es Gon, todo un avergüenza-Killuas XD JAJAJAJAJA No puedo expresar con palabras cuanto me reí con tu comentario! Se juntó demasiado con Hisoka, pues no me extrañaría, después de todo, son compañeros de trabajo ヽ(*≧ω≦)ﾉ Gracias por tu opinión :)

Nyankeyti: ¡Ya veremos! De que les costará ser padres, si les costará XD Pero vamos, que para eso están "aprendiendo juntos" 1313 ok ya paro... ¡Sería muy bueno que hicieras un fic de esta temática! Siempre este tipo de fics son muy graciosos, ojalá que tengas tiempo pronto para hacerlo. Muchas gracias, cuídate mucho ❤

TECKK: Ojalá que te haya gustado este también ^^

i love Killua E: ¡No te preocupes! Me alegra mucho que hayas comentado ^^ Yo creo que Gon es así porque es impulsivo! Eso sumado a que es hijo único y todo eso, entonces no tiene tanta consideración en ese sentido, es el primero porque siempre lo ha sido. Bueno, pueden haber muchas explicaciones, considerando que Gon es muy atlético, pudo simplemente haber pasado por debajo o por el baño continuo al de Killua XD Como vez, no soy mucho de entrar en detalles! En el baño... Encerrados... los dos ¡YAOI YAOI YAOI! Te apoyo completamente XD Bueno, sobre esa suposición, me inspiraste al escribir este capítulo, muchas gracias por eso!

Caballito rules! Bueno, aquí también respondí esa pregunta XD Show de celos eeeh? Buena idea, lo tomaré en cuenta también para otros capítulos (Después de todo Killua acaba de montar una escena gracias a Hisoka)! Horrores ortográficos, oh no! Solo encontré uno (safar), pero ya lo corregí. Y pensar que siempre reviso los capítulos dos veces antes de publicarlos T_T Creo que debería pedir ayuda a un beta... En fin, espero que este capítulo te haya gustado ^^

**Muchas gracias a todos por leer y comentar (▰˘◡˘▰)**


	4. Clase 4

**N/A:** Hola-ssu! ¿Cómo han estado? Yo entré a clases hoy... debo decir que para haberme dormido a las dos de la mañana, tenía bastante energía XD Aquí les traigo la actualización -otra vez a tiempo, cada vez me sorprendo más de mi misma jejeje (*≧▽≦)

Es bastante más "lento" comparado con los anteriores, pero espero que les guste (。⌒∇⌒)。

Muchas gracias a Canciones de Cuna por betear este capítulo ❤

* * *

><p>Clase 4: Propuesta inesperada.<p>

* * *

><p>Killua estaba recuperando la consciencia, todavía aturdido. Vio una figura borrosa moverse a su lado.<p>

- Leorio, parece que Killua se está despertando  
>Otra figura se acercaba en su campo de visión. Fue enfocando su vista poco a poco, pudiendo en unos segundos distinguir que estaba acostado sobre una de las camillas de la enfermería.<p>

- ¿Gon? -pregunta en un tono ronco, su propia voz le suena extraña- ¿Que pasó?  
>- Te... Te desmayaste -le contó Gon- Te pusiste a gritar como un bebé y luego caíste inconsciente en la sala -le dijo Leorio, mientras le ponía una mano en la frente, tomando la temperatura<br>- ¡¿QUE HICE QUÉ?!  
>- No te alteres así, solo te hará peor<br>- ¡Y al bebé! -agregó el pelinegro  
>- Idiota. -suspiró- ¿Qué hora es?<br>- Es el último recreo. Luego de esto tenemos educación física y nos vamos a casa.

Killua hizo un ademán de pararse; pero Leorio lo detuvo en ese mismo momento, poniéndole una mano en el pecho a la vez que lo volvía a empujar con suavidad hacia la camilla.

- ¿A dónde crees que vas, jovencito?  
>- Daah. ¿A clase?<br>- Primero reposa un poco. De todos modos no deberías hacer educación física por hoy  
>- ¡¿Aaaah?! Pero...<br>Killua fue interrumpido por un sonido gutural proveniente de su estómago.  
>- ¡Ja! Me imaginé que tendrías hambre -hizo una pausa, sacando su mochila una caja rectángular- Te traje tu almuerzo<br>- Por ahora come algo, después del recreo volveré a revisarte  
>- Tsk. Que molestia<p>

Miró con enojo a Leorio, mientras este cerraba la cortina que rodeaba la camilla para darles un poco de privacidad.

- Di aaaaaaaah  
>- ¿Qué?<br>- Aaaaaaah -volvió a repetir con él mismo entusiasmo.  
>De repente, el albino se encontró frente a frente con un trozo de vegetales que Gon le estaba ofreciendo<br>- ¡Claro que no, Gon! ¡Puedo comer s-

Su amigo lo ignoró totalmente; y sin perder oportunidad, metió la comida en la boca de su mejor amigo sin siquiera dudarlo.  
>Antes de que el otro pudiera replicar, mostró una sincera sonrisa antes de explicar- ¡Hazlo por el bebé! ¿siiiiii?<br>Cuando Gon lo miraba de esa manera...

Dejando escapar un suspiro, terminó por aceptar el trato. Esta vez sí recibió la comida, no sin antes dirigirle una mirada escéptica. El pelinegro le dedicó una linda sonrisa, dándole otro pedazo de huevo más.

El timbre de la campana sonó, a lo que Leorio abrió la cortina otra vez.  
>- Se acabo el tiempo<br>- Pero no he terminado de darle a Killua su almuerzo  
>- Ve Gon, te prometo que me lo comeré todo<br>- ¿Incluso el brócoli?  
>- ¿Ah? Uuuugh.<br>- Killu_aaaa -_su tono era de advertencia.  
>- Ya ya, yo vigilaré que se coma todo. Vuelve a tú clase, no te preocupes por él -Leorio comenzó a empujar al muchacho fuera de la enfermería- Después de todo, él está en las mejores manos -presumió, acompañado de algunas risas por lo bajo.<br>- ¿Mejores manos? ¿No querrás decir manos de pervertido? -murmuró el chico de ojos azules, sacando de quicio una vez más, al enfermero.

Una pequeña vena comenzó a palpitar en su frente.

- Mira, Killua, yo no tengo una paciencia muy grande, ¡así que..  
>- Ah ah ah, nada de gritar en la enfermería, ¿recuerdas, Leorio?<br>- Este niño... ¡¿Quieres que te mate?!

Cuando Kurapika abrió la puerta de la enfermería, lo único que vio fue como Leorio se lanzaba hacia Killua y este lo evitaba gracilmente, saliendo de la camilla en donde estaba acostado.

- ¿Leorio... Sensei?  
>El enfermero detuvo de inmediato sus instintos asesinos, parándose derecho al instante con el rostro levemente sonrojado.<br>- Ah, Kurapika...

El peliblanco sonrió felinamente.  
>- Creo que mejor los dejamos solos, je je je<br>- Creo que sí.

Leorio miró con los ojos entrecerrados como Gon y Killua salían de la enfermería de la mano.  
>Afuera de la enfermería, los dos chicos se dirigieron hacia su salón de clases para recoger sus cosas, envueltos en el completo silencio; aunque ninguno quiso soltar la mano del otro. Cuando llegaron a su destino, notaron un pequeño detalle: todos sus compañeros se habían ido ya. Fue sencillo deducir que todos se hallaban en el gimnasio.<p>

- Oye, Killua  
>- ¿Mmmmh? -le preguntó el albino, metiendo sus cosas en la mochila.<p>

El timbre había sonado hace unos minutos. Debían apresurarse, porque era seguro que recibirían una reprimenda por parte del profesor si hozaban llegar tarde.

- Me preguntaba... Si querías pasar conmigo el fin de semana

Killua se congeló en el instante.  
>- ¿Pasar el fin de semana?<br>- Esa era la idea de Mito-san, de hecho.  
>- ¿Qué estuviéramos juntos?<p>

Su corazón comenzó a latir, estrellándose bruscamente contra su pecho.

El moreno se encogió de hombros, restándole importancia al asunto.

- Ella dijo que yo debía cuidarte, porque tu estado es complicado. Además, ese bebé es de los dos. Así que me sugirió que nos juntaramos.  
>- ¿Dónde sería eso?<br>- Dónde te sientas más cómodo, por supuesto -Gon le sonrió, feliz de que Killua no pareciera molesto con la idea.  
>Pero este lo meditó un poco, cruzándose de brazos.<br>- Si fuera a tu casa, probablemente mi hermano no dejaría de molestarme, ¿te acuerdas de esa vez que nos estuvo espiando desde la ventana? Creo que no pude dormir en toda la noche hasta que le grité que se fuera.  
>Gon solo se rió al acordarse del episodio.<p>

- Él solo se preocupa por ti, es un buen hermano  
>- Como digas, Gon. Prefiero que te quedes en mi casa...<br>- ¡Perfecto!  
>- ¿Iremos a buscar algo a tu casa después del colegio?<br>- ¿Cómo qué? -preguntó Gon, poniéndose el bolso en el hombro mientras seguía a Killua por el pasillo  
>- ¿Ropa?<br>- ¡Oh, es cierto! No había pensado en eso  
>- Aiiish -Killua se tocó la frente con una mano, en señal de rendición- Entonces pasemos a tu casa después de clases. Llamaré a mi hermano para que nos recoga, porque si no estaremos horas esperando el bus de regreso<p>

La repentina e inesperada risa de Hisoka hizo que los dos chicos se detuvieran de inmediato.

- Ignóralo, caminemos -dijo Killua, astiado  
>- ¡Qué mala educación, Killua-kun! Yo solo venía a ofrecerles mi ayuda<br>- No la queremos, muchas gracias -el albino tomó la mano de Gon, dispuesto a salir corriendo por el pasillo  
>- También me quedaré en tú casa el fin de semana, así que te sugiero que tratemos de llevarnos bien<p>

- ¡¿QUÉ?!

* * *

><p>La situación era algo... incómoda.<br>Gon y Killua sentían la penetrante mirada de Hisoka, que estaba sentado frente a ellos; mientras que su acompañante, el hermano del albino, Illumi, los miraba atentamente; pero era un _poco_ menos perturbador que el peli rojo.

Solo un poco.

- ¿Cómo te fue hoy, Killu?  
>- Bien<br>- ¿Te has sentido bien?  
>- Sí<br>- Ah, pero-  
>Killua acalló a Gon "sutilmente", abalanzándose sobre él para que no dijera nada más. Si Illumi sabía lo que había pasado hoy no dejaría de molestarlo en todo el fin de semana, y tal vez unos días más.<br>- No en el auto, Killua, al menos espera hasta que lleguemos a la casa para hacer ese tipo de cosas, pequeño travieso  
>- ¿Qué? -Killua de inmediato soltó a Gon, sonrojándose- ¡Deja de joder, Hisoka!<p>

Gon agarró a Killua por los hombros para evitar que se pusiera a pelear con su profesor en la limusina, que ya estaba llegando a la mansión.

Cuando por fin bajaron del auto, el albino se puso a exclamar.

- No puedo creer que vayamos a tener que soportar a este par de tontos el fin de semana. En serio, creo que nos encerraremos todos los días en mi cuarto  
>- Imposible -le contestó su hermano, desde atrás<br>- ¡¿Ah?! ¡¿Por qué no?!  
>- Mandé a sacar el seguro de tu pieza<br>- ¡¿POR QUÉ HICISTE ESO?! -preguntó, furioso- ¡Vivo en una maldita familia de locos!  
>Mientras el albino seguía reclamando de camino a su habitación, su compañero admiró en silencio la mansión Zoldyck, sintiéndose completamente fascinado por el lugar. Había estado aquí en par de veces antes, pero siempre se impresionaba ante el gran paisaje.<p>

Al llegar al destino, el joven Freecss volteó el rostro hacia su amigo, comprobando que al fin se había calmado.

- Puedes dejar tus cosas por ahí, Gon -ultimó mientras dejaba en el suelo su mochila.  
>- Ah, gracias<br>El peli negro dejó sus pertenencias al lado del sofá. ¡La habitación de su amigo estaba tan ordenada como siempre! Por un momento deseó que su propia habitación se viera así de limpia. Sus ojos vagaron en cada uno de los rincones, hasta que se situaron en un preciso objeto: un cuadro. La fotografía estaba enmarcada en la pared; la imagen los mostraba a ambos, sonriendo divertidos, vistiendo con sus uniformes escolares. Se la habían tomado el primer día de secundaria. Le sorprendió bastante que Killua aún la conservase.

- Entonces ¿Gon...?  
>Aun no podía apartar la vista el pequeño objeto. - ¿Mmmm?<br>- ¿Qué quieres hacer este fin de semana? ─preguntó al fin.

* * *

><p>Kurapika abrió la puerta del bar, adentrándose en el ambiente nocturno con música de fiesta. A decir verdad, No acostumbraba a salir mucho... pero una cita con Leorio de vez en cuando no venía mal de vez en cuando.<p>

Se sentaron juntos en la barra. Él pidió un jugo, ya que no acostumbraba beber, mientras que su acompañante pidió una simple copa de vino. El pelinegro le tomó la mano, feliz de que hubiera aceptado la cita. Le sonrió dulcemente. Ahora que estaban juntos, no tenían que ser tan reservados con los gestos de cariño.

- Voy al baño y vuelvo -dijo el rubio levantándose de la silla para dirigirse hacia los servicios.

Sin embargo, cuando volvió, unos minutos más tarde, se encontró con una _sorpresa._ Allí estaba una chica morena, muy atractiva, hablándole al pelinegro. Se paró en seco, observando la escena con detención. La chica contó lo que pareció una broma, puesto que los dos rieron. Luego, se acercó un poco más a él, ofreciendo un buen plano de sus pechos. Su novio se sonrojó y desvió la mirada. Pero ella insistió, poniéndole una mano en las piernas. Esa mujer estaba coqueteando con Leorio. ¡Con _su_ novio!

Bien, muy bien. Así que ese juego iban a jugar.

- Disculpa, ¿me das permiso? -preguntó en un tono amable, con la sonrisa más perfecta que pudiera tener en su rostro.

- ¿Perdón? -la mujer lo miró con enojo al verse interrumpida

Sus labios se curvaron aún más.

- Mira, ¿ves esa silla? Ese es mi asiento, así que me alegraría que te movieras del camino para poder sentarme.

Leorio se sintió un tanto incomodo por el comportamiento de su pareja, y mucho más al ver la expresión en el rostro de la extraña.

- No necesitas ser tan rudo, Kurapika

La mujer había salido volando del lugar a sentir el aura del rubio.

- Disculpa, quiero un whisky -le ordenó al cantinero, sin siquiera dirigirle una mirada a su acompañante.

- ¿Un whisky? -repitió el enfermero- Kurapika, nunca has bebido, no creo que sea bueno que...

- No importa -lo interrumpió

- Si estás enojado por lo que ocurrió, yo...

- No estoy enojado

- Sí lo estás

- No

- Sí

- No

- Sí lo estás

- ¡No estoy enojado!

Ver a Kurapika gritar y luego tomarse el corto de whisky al seco fue bastante impactante para su novio.

- Disculpa, me das un tequila

- A la orden

- Oye, no deberías tomar tanto-. La mirada asesina de Kurapika evitó que siguiera hablando.

Vaya en el problema que se había metido. ¡Aún cuando no había sido su culpa, para empezar!

Unos quince minutos más tarde, Kurapika estaba recostado encima de la barra. Con solo tres tragos, ya había sido nockeado por el alcohol. Leorio no pudo hacer más que reír, al ver que Kurapika se quejaba cuando intentaba levantarlo de la silla. ¡Cómo si estuviera discutiendo con alguien! Continuó murmurando cosas inentendibles hasta que su pareja pudo por fin encontrar un taxi que los llevara al departamento que compartían, por suerte, cerca de allí.

- Son 1200 yenes

Se agradeció mentalmente por haber traído dinero extra.

- Aquí tiene, gracias -dijo con una sonrisa.

Se bajó del auto con rapidez, para luego dar media vuelta y la otra puerta. Pasó un brazo por el hombro del rubio, bajándolo del taxi con un poco de esfuerzo.

- Oye, Kurapika, quizás podrías ayudarme un poco y dejar de arrastrar los pies. Me lo... -pausó para tomar aire; esto iba a ser más complicado de lo que pensó- ...estás poniendo difícil.

El tramo de las escaleras fue un horror, aunque solo vivían en el segundo piso.

- Me siento mareado...

Sacó las llaves con una mano, tardando unos segundos en encajarlas en el maldito cerrojo.

- Te dije que no bebieras tanto

Dejó a Kurapika recostado en el sofá y fue a cerrar la puerta. Aún se sentía agotado, pero al menos tenía el consuelo de que ya se encontraba en su hogar; lo que rogaba internamente es que esto no sucediera otra vez: tener que llevarlo a cuestas hasta el departamento no era algo muy grato que digamos.

- Es tú culpa -le dijo el rubio en un murmullo apenas volvió al salón.

- ¿Qué?

- Es tú culpa él que me ponga así. Si no fueras tan atractivo esa mujer...

Se calló, avergonzado. La luz de la luna entraba por el ventanal. Kurapika estaba sentado en el sofá, con las manos apoyadas a los lados. Lo miraba directo a los ojos.

Una sonrisa surcó su faz.

- ¿Estás celoso?

El rubio no respondió, ignorándolo. Se quitó la chaqueta y la dejó encima del sofá, con una mueca molesta. Después, mirándolo a los ojos, lo desafió. Se quitó la camisa lentamente, desabrochando de paso su cinturón. El borde de su ropa interior hizo que Leorio lo mirara sorprendido, con la respiración entre cortada. Extendió una mano hacia Kurapika, tentado.

- Supongo que hoy dormirás en el sofá. Ponte cómodo, Leorio -dijo antes de alejarse, dejando al enfermero entre sorprendido y molesto.  
>- ¡¿Oye, Kurapika?! ¡¿Qué significa eso?! ¡No quiero dormir en el sofá!<p>

Intentó detenerlo, pero fue demasiado tarde. La puerta de su dormitorio se cerró frente a su cara y por más que gritara, suplicara, u ordenara, una parte suya sabía que no se abriría hasta la mañana siguiente.

- ¡Kurapika, abre la puerta! ¡Kurapikaaaaaaa!

* * *

><p>Las ideas de última hora son las mejores, lo juro XD *acaba de terminar la última escena después de modificarla como mil veces*<p>

En fin, ya tengo algunas cosas del capítulo 5, pero digamos que la (ausencia de)personalidad de Illumi me está causando algunos problemas (whyyyy)

Espero que les haya gustado, para el próximo capítulo, más acción GonxKillua y HisokaxIllumi (◍•ᴗ•◍) ❤

Ahora, contestaré los reviews ^^

Canciones de Cuna: AAAAH, TE ENTIENDO COMPLETAMENTE. Comentar del celular es todo un tema XD Muchas graciaaaassss ❤ s9uhijfnopjsdfm

RedGlossyLips: JAJAJAJAJA yo hasta me reí cuando escribí lo del beso XD Me imaginé la escena y por dios, morí! OH MY GAD, estuviste embarazada? Deberías ayudarme con algunos síntomas, eeeh jajajaja! Que bueno que te esté gustando la historia, realmente :) Respecto al comportamiento de Killua, eso será algo que vamos a ver más en el siguiente cap ^^ Cuídate!

TECKK: Que bueno que te haya sacado alguna risa, espero que te guste también este capítulo!

Natsumi: Jjajajaja, el embarazo, el embarazo! Todo un tema para nuestra madre primeriza jajajaja Gracias por comentar :]

KILLU UKE99: No hay problema! Secundo la noción, Killua celoso es jodidamente lindoooooo kyaaa! Yo igual, algún día escribiré algún mpreg gonkillu, mi mente me lo pide XD Uuuuuf, algo acertaste con eso de "se muden juntos", supongo jajajaja Illumi embarazado? Y ninguno de Killua? Eso es una desgracia jajaja! NSJIMAFOKMDPOSOSIK ❤ ojalá escribas alguno, tienes una lectora asegurada! Cuídate mucho :)

27GONxKillu: Es cierto, el seme más adorable del mundo XD A mi, sinceramente, me gustan los dos! La abstinencia mata jajajajajajaja me reí mucho con eso! Trato de actualizar los lunes, hasta ahora, he cumplido XD

ScarletJaganshi00: Awwww, muchas gracias, que bueno que te haya gustado ^^ Gracias por comentar!

NatsuKen: Jajajajaja, creo que quizás debería aclarar eso en el resumen? Muchos esperaran un mpreg y se podrían decepcionar, o al contrario, que piensen que es un mpreg cuando es un AU, como en tú caso! Me alegra mucho que te haya gustado, en serio, que bueno que te hayas animado a leerlo! Muy OOC Kurapika? Ay no, siente que la embarré más con este capítulo _ Pero bueno, los celos no escapan a nadie, creo... HisoIllu! Me ha costado un poco la pareja, pero haré mi mejor esfuerzo para poder hacer algo :] Aaaah, HisoGon? Algo así... bueno, simplemente Hisoka siendo Hisoka, obsesionado con nuestro Goncillo jajajaja Saludos, gracias por comentar!

AdictaMoon: Aaaaah, estoy dejando lo más romántico para los siguientes caps, no te preocupes ;) Quién lo mandó a ser el uke? OMG YO MORÍ CON ESA FRASE XD Muchas gracias por el review! (PD: Sobre tus sugerencias, lo tendré en cuenta, muchas graciaaas)

Bueno, eso es todo por hoy amigos!

**Muchas gracias a todos por sus hermosos comentarios ( ˘ ³˘) **


	5. Clase 5

**N/A**: Buenas a todos! ^^ ¿A qué no se esperaban la actualización? jejejeje... lo siento mucho! Tuve problemas de inspiración ;_; pero aquí estoy, con el nuevo capítulo. Me costó un poco seguir con el hilo así que... estoy preparada para que me lancen tomates u.u

Advertencias: sexy HisoIllu jjejjejsece.

Muchas gracias a Mar(aka canciones de cuna) por betear este capítulo y dejarlo más kawaii (y por todos esos links sobre escritura❤).

Nos leemos abajo! (quizás XD)

* * *

><p><strong>Clase 5: Que comience la competencia<strong>

* * *

><p>El día caía por el horizonte, faltaba poco para las siete de la tarde.<p>

En la mansión Zoldyck estaba ocurriendo algo especial: una _competencia_.

Hisoka abrazaba a Illumi por la cintura, arrinconandolo contra la esquina, apegándo sus cuerpos. Killua, en cambio, esperaba pacientemente a la señal de Gon, con la mano firmemente abrazada a la sábana.

Alluka caminaba por los extensos pasillos, saltando mientras reía por lo bajo, entretenida en su propia búsqueda; mientras tanto, en un piso más arriba, los dos chicos comenzaban su plan para acorralar a los dos mayores.

* * *

><p>Todo había comenzado una media hora después de haber llegado a la mansión.<p>

Gon y Killua habían ido a saludar a Alluka, la hermana del albino, y ésta los había recibido con los brazos abiertos, abordándolos con un amoroso abrazo. Feliz de verlos a ambos.

En el pasillo, Illumi y Hisoka miraban la escena atentamente. Hisoka estaba bastante interesado en los dos chicos, por el simple motivo de saber un poco más sobre aquellos dos especímenes. En cambio, Illumi accedió al espionaje motivado por ese sentimiento sobre protector que tenía por su hermano; el cual era normal para él.

—Hace tiempo no te veía, Alluka. —dice el muchacho de cabello en punta, sonriéndole amablemente a la niña.

—¡Gon-nii-chan! —exclamó cuando se separó del mayor.

—¿Cómo estás?

—¡Bien! ¿Y tú?

—¡Muy bien! Alegre de verte otra vez. —finalizó con una sonrisa, posando una mano en la cabeza de la más pequeña.

—¿Gon-nii-chan?

—¿Si?

La niña parpadeó sorprendida, teniendo ese aire curioso en su mirada. —¿Tú sabes qué es ese bulto que tiene mi Onii-chan, verdad? Él no me quiere decir nada, aunque le he pre-

—Ya dije que no era nada. —le regañó Killua, tratando de medir sus palabras; no quería sonar demasiado enojado, pero tampoco quería involucrar a su hermana en el tema.

Su sonrojo delataba su estado de nerviosismo, de eso de podían dar cuenta todos. Miró a Gon de reojo, amenazándolo con la mirada. Sin embargo, éste no parecía estar consciente de su mensaje. Cuando vio a Gon abrir la boca, se dio cuenta de que debía hacer algo para callarlo.

_Rápido._

Se abalanzó sobre su amigo, justo cuando estaba a punto de pronunciar las palabras prohibidas. Cayeron con torpeza al suelo, Gon confundido por las acciones del albino. Killua quedó sentado encima de él y suspiró sintiéndose aliviado, satisfecho de haber evitado que...

—Es un bebé. —dijo una voz afuera de la habitación, haciendo que el pequeño grupo se sobresaltara.

Killua gruñó por lo bajo, frustrado: Había hablado muy pronto.

—No le creas, Alluka, esto es…

—No deberías intenta engañar a tu hermana, Killuaaa.

Hisoka se asomaba por la puerta de la habitación, con la cara ladeada y una sonrisa de película de terror, espantando a todos los que estaban en el interior con su risa.

—¡Sen-sensei! —Gon gritó desde su posición en el suelo, recostando el peso de su cuerpo en ambos codos.

Killua dio un pequeño respingo, asustado por el repentino grito.

—¡No me asustes así, idiota!— Tomó una gran bocanada de aire, poniéndose una mano en el pecho mientras todavía tenía una expresión turbada.

—No hay necesidad de decirme sensei afuera del colegio, Gon. —decía el pelirrojo con una sonrisa ladina en el rostro.

Al moreno le causó curiosidad que su amigo no se haya enojado porque el profesor le había llamado por su nombre.

—¿Un bebéeee? ¡Onii-chan tendrá un bebé!—. Alluka comenzó a saltar en la habitación, junto con algunas palmaditas graciosas.

—Pareces feliz con la idea.

—¡Por supuesto! —dijo la menor bastante ilusionada y emocionada con la idea.

—Ves, no tenías de que preocuparte, Killua. —mencionó antes de sonreírle al niño de ojos azules.

—Killu. —habló Illumi, apareciendo entre las sombras del pasillo—. Sigues encima de Gon.

—¿Ah? ¡Aaaaah!—. Killua se paró rápidamente. —Lo siento, Gon, no quise…

Una sonrisa amable apareció en el rostro del pelinegro. —No hay problema. Más bien… ¿no te hiciste daño?

—Estoy bien... Gracias.

El mayor de los hijos Zoldyck no parecía del todo gustoso con lo que veía. —Deberías tener más cuidado, Killu, si quieres yo puedo…

—No, gracias—. El albino rechazó la proposición sin siquiera escucharla, cualquier cosa que involucre a su hermano más protección, no podría terminar muy bien... ya lo tenía comprobado.

—¿Y es tuyo? —preguntó inocentemente la pequeña, tomando de la manga a Gon mientras le dirigía una sonrisa.

Killua palideció. Ya era mucho decirle a Alluka que estaba embarazado, no quería ni pensar...

—¿Entonces, no están aburridos? —interrumpió Hisoka, en salvación del albino—. ¿Por qué mejor no jugamos a algo? —propuso después de pensarlo un momento.

Mala idea. Pésima idea.

—¡Eso se escucha divertido! —exclamó Gon de inmediato, sin pararse a pensarlo dos veces.

—¡Yo también quiero! —dijo Alluka mientras levantaba una mano.

—¿Tú quieres, Killua? —indagó el Freecss, volteándose para observar al albino.

—No.

—Hagamos una apuesta. —decía Hisoka sin perder su sonrisa—. Yo e Illumi contra Gon y tú.

—¿Y yo? —preguntó Alluka con un tono decepcionado.

—Oh, tú también jugarás. Solo que tú serás la que busca.

La niña parpadeó, inclinando la cabeza ligeramente hacia uno de sus costados. Confundida por las palabras del pelirrojo. —¿Buscar qué?

La sonrisa de Hisoka se hizo mucho más grande. —A nosotros, por supuesto. La pareja que pueda esconderse de Alluka por más tiempo, gana.

—¡Eso suena divertido!—. Gon parecía emocionado.

—¡Sí!

—¿Qué dicen, _hermanos aburridos_? —les preguntó el pelirojo a Illumi y Killua; aludiendo a su persistente falta de motivación.

—Por mi está bien. Siempre es bueno hacer algo en familia, ¿o no, Killu?

Torció la boca en una mueca. —La verdad es que...—. Lo meditó un momento. Miró a Gon y Alluka, que le hacían puchero, intentando convencerlo de jugar con ellos. —Supongo que podría... un rato—. Se rindió finalmente.

Los dos niños se pusieron a celebrar ante su decisión. Hisoka, rio.

Esto sí sería divertido.

—¿Entonces, qué apostamos?

—La pareja que pierda... Será esclava de la otra por el resto del fin de semana.

—¡Definitivamente ganaremos! —exclamó el moreno de inmediato, levantando su puño bien en alto.

—No lo creo. —dijo Illumi sorpresivamente, sacando su espíritu competitivo.

—Ya lo veremos -Hisoka hizo un gesto, sacando dos pañuelos- Por ahora, hagamos esto más interesante.

Killua, que hasta ahora se había margen de la discusión, levantó un ceja, con escepticismo.

—¿Para qué es eso?

Hisoka se acercó a Illumi, que estaba apoyado en la pared. Tomó su delgado brazo y cruzó la tela por su muñeca. El otro extremó lo encerró en su propio brazo.

Lanzó el otro pañuelo en dirección de Gon, que lo agarró con sus dos manos en el aire.  
>Killua lo miró con una expresión seria.<p>

—No. Gon, no. —murmuró mientras comenzaba a retroceder.

—Es solo un pañuelo—. Sonrió, atándose un lado.

Su piel palideció un poco más. —Aléjate—. Retrocedió un poco más, topándose pronto con los peluches que adornaban la pared del cuarto.

Alluka se unió a Gon, tomando su mano e intentando con ligereza tirarlo hacia adelante.

—Vamos, nii-chan. No seas cobarde.

El albino suspiró.

Ya era inevitable.

—Entonces... que empiece la competencia.

* * *

><p>Alluka comenzó su cuenta.<p>

_1, 2, 3..._

Hisoka seguía a Illumi, quien lo guiaba a través de los pasillos. Tenía una buena vista de su trasero, que no pensaba desperdiciar en el trayecto.

_4, 5, 6..._

Gon y Killua, por su parte, comenzaron a subir los escalones en el otro lado de la mansión.

—¡Wow, woow! ¿A dónde vamos, Killua?

—Estoy pensando.

_"Repasemos..._ —pensó el albino—. _Si Alluka toca a alguno de los dos, perdemos. Solo podemos ocultarnos en los dos pisos superiores. Existen dos sectores por cada piso: el ala oeste y el este. La habitación de Alluka está al lado de la escalera oeste"._

El pelinegro observaba atentamente a su amigo, curioso por su repentino silencio_._

_"Alluka probablemente empezaría en el primer piso. Illumi posiblemente se ocultará en el segundo piso también, en donde hay, en total, unas cuarenta habitaciones—. _Chasqueó la lengua con molestia. _—Si nos soltamos... Perdemos. La mejor opción para ocultarse sería..."_

Gon sonrió ante el fugaz y repentino pensamiento que apareció en su cabeza. –¡Ah!–. Chasqueó sus dedos, llamando la atención de su amigo. –Tengo una idea, Killua.

–¿Si?

–Pero primero, busquemos un lugar. Alluka debe estar por salir.

Killua meditó un momento. —¿Qué probabilidades de éxito crees que tendríamos?

—_Mmm_... Yo diría...—. El moreno lo pensó unos segundos y después, afirmó con decisión. —… Que un _sesenta _o incluso un _setenta_ por ciento. Pero primero, debemos escondernos.

—Bien. Confío en ti, Gon.

El albino zig zageo por algunos pasillos, buscando alguna habitación cercana que tuviera una salida de emergencia.

En unos segundos, se detuvo frente a una de las puertas. La pieza se encontraba a la vuelta de en un pasillo que daba hacia la escalera. Si Alluka viniera desde esa dirección, tendría que revisar primero las cuatro habitaciones del pasillo principal, lo que les daría algo de tiempo en caso de algún imprevisto.

Con sigilo tomó la perilla, entrando en la habitación.

—Alluka ya comenzó —susurró Killua. Cuidadosamente, había contado los segundos que su hermana tardaría, teniendo en cuenta el ritmo de su caminata.

—Este es plan: la habitación de Alluka está de ese lado, ¿no?—. Gon apuntó con su mano libre el extremo oeste de la casa.

—Sí.

—Probablemente revise el primer piso y luego suba. Lo que significa que ella subirá por...

—Las escaleras del este.

—Exacto—. Sonrió. —Si tuvieras que hacer algo ahora, ¿qué harías?

Cruzándose de brazos, Killua meditó unos segundos. —Si tuviera que hacer algo... Me escondería en algún lugar. Todo el segundo piso está conectado en distintas habitaciones y pasillos, me escondería en alguna hasta que pueda pensar en algún plan.

Gon asintió. —Entonces, ellos probablemente piensen que tú te esconderás.

— Tienes razón, no esperarán un ataque... Así que probablemente ellos planeen hacerlo primero.

— O quizás se escondan en algún lugar donde haya una distracción, o dónde a Alluka no se le ocurra buscar, preferentemente. ¿Qué podría ser? —se questionó el moreno, haciendo una mueca de concentración que a Killua le pareció de lo más graciosa.

—¿En... un baño? ¿Un closet?

—¿Qué crees que harían en esta situación, Killua? —pregunta mirándolo con detenimiento, confiaba plenamente en su juicio.

—Yo creo... que ellos intentarían hacer que perdamos antes. La única regla que permitiría eso, aparte de ser tocados por Alluka es...

—Exacto. Separarnos.

—¿Cuál crees que es la probabilidad de que intenten eso?

—Considerando que no soy tan rápido que de costumbre debido a esta cosa—. Apuntó su redonda panza. —Sumado a que disponen de tiempo antes de que Alluka suba. —explicó Killua—. Hay una alta probabilidad. Supongo.

—Eso es suficiente. Alluka podría demorar bastante tiempo en el primer piso, así que siempre podemos tener algún plan B de emergencia. Pero, mi idea es esta...

Gon explicó con detalles el improvisado plan, en tan solo unos minutos.

—Es un buen plan, realmente podría funcionar.

El moreno lo miró con seriedad.

–Debemos tener cuidado con lo que harán Hisoka y tu hermano.

–Creo que tengo una idea bastante precisa de lo que podrían estar haciendo en este momento. —dijo con una cara asqueada.

Gon lo miró sin entender a qué se refería. – ¿Si? ¿Qué cosa?

–Bueno, ellos...

* * *

><p>—<em>Hnn<em>…

Un susurro ahogado resonó en el reducido espacio.

Hisoka sonríe levemente, con cierta malicia y gracia, toma con delicadeza el cuello del pelinegro, palpando primero con los dedos y después, acerca sus labios; el aliento cálido del pelirojo, en contraste con frialdad de su propia piel, hace que Illumi suspire quedadamente.

Sube con lentitud, lamiendo toda la piel, hasta apoderarse de sus labios. Primero, solo un roce, cálido, sensual, luego, toma su boca completamente, recorriendo con su lengua toda la cavidad.

Un hilo de saliva une sus labios cuando se separan paulatinamente. Illumi abre sus ojos, sin ser conscientes de haberlos cerrado, limpia su boca con una mano y mira a su compañero con seriedad.

—Deberíamos hacer algún plan. —dice de repente, rompiendo el ambiente mientras aleja un poco más su cara.

Hisoka sonríe, tomando su rostro desde el mentón. Lo acerca un poquito, contrariando las intenciones del pelinegro. —¿Qué crees que harán?

Illumi no parece ni pensarlo antes de contestar.

—Killua se ocultará en una habitación del segundo piso. Probablemente ocupe algunos de los puntos ciegos o algo así.

—Entonces, ¿qué haremos nosotros?

—De hecho, creo que lo más fácil sería...—. Illumi hizo una pausa, meditando un momento. — Separarlos—. El más alto hace una pausa antes de continuar. —Eso podría funcionar. Perseguirlos hasta acorralarlos.

—De hecho, eso no sería tan difícil de lograr... _Tengo una idea._ —murmuró con una sonrisa, antes de acercándose peligrosamente a su cuello otra vez.

La guerra recién había empezado.

* * *

><p>Ya tengo listo el próximo capítulo así que actu hay XD No puedo prometer más que eso, porque después viene la PSU y... no es que vaya a estudiar, pero igual.<p>

Sé que prometí más acción GonxKillua, pero esta parte se extendió demasiado, así que queda para el próximo ^^

Siento no responder sus hermosos reviews (de hace como cuatro meses ;_; gommen, soy lo peor) pero lamentablemente no tengo mucho tiempo en este momento... Aún así, quiero que sepan que cada palabra de ustedes es una recompensa para mi. Muchas gracias a todos (▰˘◡˘▰) ❤


End file.
